


The One Person Who Mattered the Most

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sure-fire way Sherlock could disappear for nearly two years would be with the help of the one person more clever than him. </p>
<p>Drawn for plagueratechelonkilljoy for the Happy Birthday Mark Gatiss fan charity auction. Inspired by the various trailers for Sherlock series 3 and my take on who Sherlock thinks mattered most. <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/71850982505/the-one-person-who-mattered-the-most-by">Rebloggable onTumblr here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Person Who Mattered the Most

  



End file.
